Lion and his Lamb
by draconicBastard
Summary: Prince Edward/Philip! Homosexual relationship! No sexual content, however. Only rated T because I suck at rating things. Edward is missing Philip very badly, quite badly. Not the typical Braveheart fanfic. :  Please R & R Thanks :


Oneshot: Lion and his Lamb

Warnings: Homophobes, go away! Homosexual content, though no sexual content, just implication…slightly…maybe. This isn't the typical story for Braveheart, just so you know. Now, on with the show! Enjoy :)

…

…

Below was the ground. Of course, what else would there be but the ground. Edward let loose a small tidbit of a laugh, despite the situation he was currently in. Oh how he wished for Phillip in this moment. Phillip always knew how to change everything to make it okay again. Phillip was always the stronger one of them. Always guiding Edward and advising him. Edward was lost without him.

…

"Ed?" Phillip called from across the room.

"Yes?" He answered, glancing back at his lover. Phillip lay, quite comfortably, in Edward's large four-poster bed. His hand was draped along the side curtain as he strained his neck up to see Edward by the window.

"Come back to bed, lamb," Phillip whispered quietly, "There's so little time before…"

"Yes, I know, Phil," Edward sighed. He walked slowly back to the bed and sat beside his dear love. He let his fingers play with the tassels on the curtain.

"What's wrong?" Phillip asked, seeing Edward's discomfort.

"What will we do? Surely father won't let you around the castle forever…" Edward said, letting his frustrations show. Phillip's face contorted into one of concern and pain. He leaned up and pressed his naked body against Edward's and wrapped his arms around Edward's waist.

"Perhaps I could become your advisor? Your Father would have to allow me here then," Phillip said wisely.

Edward smiled and lovingly stroked Phillip's head. "Yes, that's a brilliant idea, my lion."

…

It truly had been a brilliant plan. An excellent plan, his Phillip's plan. He looked again to the ground, the very same ground that still held a light stain. Why hadn't the stain been removed by now? Edward decided he didn't care. Soon enough, the affairs of the castle would no longer be his concern. Would father be angry? Perhaps he would be upset, overcome with grief that he may even regret his vile actions. A spark of hope lit up in Edward's chest.

…

"Ed?"

"Yes, my lion?" Edward cooed to his mate. Phillip grinned and laid his head on Edward's shoulder.

"Have you spoken to him?" Phillip asked.

Edward frowned and looked away. "Not yet, love."

"You must…you if really…"

"Yes! I really do!" Edward burst.

Phillip smiled and looked up at Edward with those pale blue eyes. "I know you do," He said softly.

"And you do too?" Edward asked, slightly worried that he might not.

"Of course, why else would I spend all my time here," Phillip said, "The cooks and maids here are more familiar to me than my own mother." Phillip grinned and held Edward closer.

"Do you really think the Holy Spirit will allow us this company for long?" Edward asked, drawing the covers higher over his lover's back, swathing them both further into warmth.

"I like to think so. Who knows for certain what the Holy Spirit does, interacting with us lower forms," Phillip said. He felt Edward tensing uncomfortably underneath him. "But…I prefer to entertain the thought that I'll always be at your side."

Edward smiled, looking into that wonderful face perched so proudly on his chest. "You think so truly?"

"Truly," Phillip agreed.

"Then truly we'll be so," Edward said with a smirk, "For my dear lion is never wrong." Phillip smiled and laid his head down, simply enjoying their time together. Edward enjoyed it also. His father was away on a crusade for several days, fighting that bloody William Wallace. Edward nearly had the gall to thank Wallace, for the King was always away fighting against him. Edward at least wished Wallace a long life of fighting his Father.

…

Edward saw no light in the sky for the stars and moon were covered by dark menacing clouds. He felt strangely connected to these morbid puffs of air, as though they both shared the same fate. The clouds would rain down their water and disappear forever. They would loose the thing they loved the most, their water, and then die. Yes, no longer was Edward, Phillip's lamb but Edward the dark rain cloud. He'd now already given up his water, and he knew in his heart what part must come next.

…

A spring breeze wafted by the window, cooling Edward's warm cheek. "Ed?" Phillip called.

"Yes?" Edward said, looking over his shoulder at Phillip sitting on the table.

"Isabelle…she…she…" Phillip, for the first time, was stumbling over his words, unable to find grasp in them. This worried Edward deeply. He was swiftly at Phillip's side in a heartbeat.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked, curious as to what could make Phillip be this way. What had his ignorant wife done now to upset his Phillip?

"She…means nothing…right?" Phillip asked, looking up at Edward's eyes. Phillip's eyes conveyed worry and fear so clearly that it shocked Edward. But his words were quite humorous in nature, so much that Edward found himself laughing.

"That woman means absolutely not a thing to me Phillip," Edward said between laughs, "I've no idea why you would think that is so."

Phillip's eyes returned to their usual confidence, if only a flicker of doubt behind them. But Edward guessed this doubt was nothing to worry of. "I've no idea either, love. Just an errant thought." Phillip took their closeness to his advantage and pulled Edward onto his lap.

"It must have been," Edward agreed. "You're quite the lucky one here, to not have to have such a false arrangement made."

"Yes," Phillip agreed, laughing, "But it matters not anyway, I have my lamb. My parents even suspect not a thing, neither do they bother to care for such matters."

"What do they assume you spend your days doing here?" Edward asked with a smile.

"I've not a clue, perhaps being educated?" Phillip said.

"Most likely," Edward said. He brought his head close to Phillip's, resting his forehead against the other's.

"Lamb?"

"Yes?"

"I do love you, you know."

"Yes, I know. And I you."

"Truly?"

"Most definitely."

…

The air passed his cheeks so quickly, it felt like he had become a bird. But it was only for a moment, just a single second in time. But that single moment seemed like several…or perhaps even more. Such anticipation built in that moment. When Edward's cold cheek finally felt the cold wetness of the ground, he seemed to have gathered many years. All that time, just waiting to be with Phillip again. He flew to his dear lion, just as he'd flown away from Edward. 'Phillip, here I am…please…come…' Edward thought, before an unstoppable darkness overtook his mind. He never once felt the pain, he was too overcome with the joy of finally being somewhat free from the pains and burdens of life. He was finally going to be with Phillip again…his lion…he would come for Edward…yes…he would.

…

Isabelle did not cry for her husband. Not a single tear. The damn man had done it himself. He'd never loved her or touched her, so why would she ever be upset, nay, moved in the least bit by his demise. She wasn't…she was simply free from his moping. That was all she felt in that moment after hearing the news. The one who told her seemed not to feel a thing either.

…

On the day the King of England discovered his son's death, he spit upon his body. The boy never would have made a proper king, and the girl, Isabelle, was weighted with his child anyway. The idiotic man was finally out of Longshanks' hands. No longer his responsibility, and no longer did he have to worry of the womanly Edward seizing control of England and driving it into the ground. England was safe. On the day the Prince of Wales, Edward, died, Longshanks felt nothing, not a single feeling of remorse nor sadness.

…

…

…

…

A/N

I'm sorry! I changed the movie! I know, I hate myself for this. But I was watching Braveheart today and saw the part with Edward and Philip and just had to do something about it. I hate how the king just threw him out the window! It was so uncalled for!

Also, I looked and there're not many fanfics (rather, not any at all!) for Edward/Philip. More reason to right this! There story is so tragic! I know they did much worse things back then and there are much more tragic and beautiful stories out there…but I felt this one was neglected. So right more of them please! Or not.


End file.
